


I Dream My Life Away

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: For the Anon that wanted Saloonatics Edd/Matt.





	I Dream My Life Away

“Thank you for rescuing me, Edd.” Prince Matthew said sincerely, his cheeks slightly blushing. 

“No problem, Prince Matthew. What're friends for? Hehe.” Detective Edd said, patting the ginger’s back. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast, goodnight Matt!” He said as he disappeared into his room. The prince blushed madly at the nickname Edd had given him, his heart fluttering in his chest. He made his way down to his room, settling into his pajamas, and dreaming about himself and Edd being together until he fell asleep. 

“Ahh, ahh. Prince Matthew, ahh. F-fuck. You’re so tight.” Edd said, rocking his hips back and forth, his cock sliding in and out of the prince’s hole. He leaned forward to kiss the ginger, his hand pinching at his perky nipple. 

“Ohh, Edd, please mo-more!” The prince said, breaking the kiss to moan Edd’s name. The detective did as he was told, speeding up the pace of his thrusts, slightly lifting the ginger’s legs, angling his cock to his prostate. “Ahh, ohh. Right there, Edd. Right there, that's ahh!” Matthew howled in pleasure, not caring if anyone heard. 

“Matt, I'm gonna cum. Ahh, fuck, cum with me?” Edd groaned out, digging his nails into Matthew's thighs, leaning forward to sloppily kiss him. 

“Ahh, yes Edd!”

“M-matt!”

“Ohh fuck “ Prince Matthew said as he sat up on his bed, his face sweaty and blushing. He looked down to see his cock hard in his undergarments, a wet spot of precum was in the front of it. “I got blue balled by my own dream!"


End file.
